I will always be there for you
by The hawk srp
Summary: when Lassiter receives a mysterious phone call he and Juliet goes on a stake out. during the stakeout the woman gets murdered. while investigating Lassiter saves Juliet and ends up being shot. will they uncover the mystery behind the woman's death?


really sorry for my previous mistake guys .. this is my first new story hope you guys like it.. It's still in progress though.. so its not that great.. please review

"What a beautiful day" Juliet O'hara thought as she wandered into the Santa Barbara Police department. What the hell are you doing Spencer? She heard Lassiter shouting nearby, oh I spoke too soon she thought as she neared them. Shawn and Gus were having some kind of a eating match using Juliet's table as the game table. Oh my god Shawn! When are you going to grow up? She asked from Shawn who's mouth is full of whatever food he's eating. He tried to give her an answer but he only made a muffled held her hand to stop him and said Please clean my table before I get back, Shawn swallowed and said sure thing Jules but you gotta arrest Gus for cheating. I did not Gus countered as she glared at both and went to Lassiter who was watching the scene with an amused look in his eyes. What have we got Carlton? She asked from her partner. He was shuffling through files. Then he looked at her with a serious expression and said I don't know O'hara but a woman called me yesterday to report a murder she witnessed. So why are we standing here Juliet inquired. Well.I'm not sure but I was going through her file her name is Nicole Wayne and she seems to be taking drugs for mental instability and we can't give police protection without solid proof but something in her voice made me wonder if she actually was telling the truth. So what are you going to do? She asked from her partner who was now in deep thought. I thought just to hang around her house today as we don't have any cases in our hands now. We? Juliet asked from him with a raised eyebrow. He smiled guiltily and said if only you'd like to come of course. Juliet thought for a moment and said "okay Carlton I'll come but only if you let me buy Coffee for both of us". "Done" he said happily.

Juliet wanted to talk with her partner for some time but didn't get the chance so now a perfect opportunity has looped in front of her. That's why she agreed to come with him. He was being a little too over protective of her, When there is a dangerous situation most of the times he orders her to stay in the car while he is handling the bad guys. She didn't like that at all but when she tried to encounter Carlton he slipped away saying he is busy. She knew Carlton cares about her a lot but he was constantly putting his own life at risk he needs to have someone to watch his back while he is dealing with the bad guys but she can't do that because Carlton won't let her. come on O'hara she thought to herself as she gathered her thoughts, I get paid to do my job so it's my duty to do it right she thought to herself but deep inside her she knew that isn't the only reason she couldn't let her best friend face danger alone.

Carlton I want to talk to you. Juliet said to her partner while they are watching the woman's house. Sure thing O'hara, but if you are going to tell me to go easy on Spencer I assure you that I will never ever let you buy coffee for me again. He said with a smile. Oh no Carlton I wasn't going to tell you that after what he and Gus did to my table it still stinks.. she said with a laugh but Carlton noticed that her face getting serious,What is it O'hara? He said in concern. Juliet took a deep breath and said Carlton you are being… but her last words died with a horrifying shriek came from the woman's house. "Stay in the car O'hara" Lassiter shouted jumping out from the door drawing the gun out from his holster. I will thought to herself. As she raced to the house.. Lassiter was already at the door he kicked the door open and flew in shouting "SBPD" Juliet followed him into the house but she was shocked at the site. The woman's body was on the floor as Juliet can see she was shot in the head but the most shocking site was the murderer was pointing the gun at Lassiter. His face was covered with a mask. I asked you to stay in the car O'hara Lassiter shouted at her but she ignored him and tried to reason with the man. Drop the gun now. She said calmly Lassiter felt proud of her calm and composed nature. Oh really the mask man sneered I know you cops won't shoot me. Lassiter slowly neared Juliet who was now the new target of the masked man. We will shoot you but we can make a deal so you won't end up in Jail for too long if only you'd cooperate with us. Oh sweetie I don't think so. He said pointing the gun at her heart she closed her eyes as she heard the gun shot sound she waited the bullet to hit her but she was pushed past by someone. When she opened her eyes she saw Carlton fire at the masked man. He clutched his shoulder and ran. Why isn't Carlton following this man she thought to herself something was horribly wrong.

She looked at her partner who was now clutching his chest with his left hand warm red blood oozing from his two wounds. She was frozen in fear but it only took seconds to get into her senses. He had taken two bullets to his chest for her she realized how much he cares for her. She couldn't stop the tears welling inside her eyes. Carlton listen to me she said to her partner as she settled his head on her lap. please stay awake she grabbed her phone and dialed 911. She gave the location and begged them to come as soon as possible. She realized she was crying and screaming to the phone then she felt a warm touch on her hand. She looked at Carlton who was now looking at her with his blue eyes. O'hara he said between deep breaths his face contorted in pain. You have.. to … get out.. he will come again.. to kill you.. don't worry.. about.. me I'm fine.. oh yes Carlton I can see you are fine. I'm never gonna leave you so you'd better stop talking. I'm sorry to say partner you are stuck with me.. Carlton managed a weak smile and stopped arguing .. this is going to hurt Carlton she said as she removed her jacket off and placed it on the two wounds, Carlton winced in pain it must have hurt a lot but he was good at hiding it..she noticed that he was losing too much blood but she tried to ignore that and focused on applying pressure to the wound..Carlton please stay awake.. paramedics are gonna be here soon.. she asked the question which has been bothering the hell did you do Carlton? I can take care of myself. She couldn't stop her tears.. . partners ..has.. each others.. backs he said between painful breaths.. Juliet.. he continued. She was shocked to hear him calling by her first name.. You.. are.. the best partner.. I've ever..had.. she reached down and held his hand with her free hand.. same here partner she said slowly.. Please don't die.. I'll.. try.. my.. best he said managing a weak smile. Then she heard the welcoming noise of an ambulance. It came close to them stopped.. They loaded Carlton into it and started giving CPR Juliet was helpless she only could do was hold his hand and say the continuous sentence she has been saying over and over again JUST HANG IN THERE CARLTON.. I NEED YOU!

She was in Carlton's room. Waiting for him to wake up. Doctors finally managed to save his life after two tedious surgeries. His doctor informed her that he is going to recover. 'Your partner is a very strong man Detective' the doctor had said. Carlton has lost a lot of blood and one of his lungs have collapsed but the doctors were able to fix fighting carlton she slowly said to him holding his thoughts were interrupted by someone coming into the room. How are you holding up Juliet she heard chief vick's voice even without seeing her face she can tell that she is worried about both of them. I'm doing fine she replied. Carlton is going to be fine chief said. He is a fighter. Juliet knew she was right. I certainly hope so chief she said looking up at her eyes.. chief vick smiled at her and said if you need me O'hara just give me a call. She said leaving carlton and Juliet alone in the room.

Juliet looked at her unconscious partner, his face was very pale. But he looked handsome without his usual frown or scowl. She knew that this man lying unconscious on the bed meant everything to her. Even though he was gruff and grumpy to everyone else but he was willing to do anything for her yes even to put his own life in harm's way to save her. Please wake up Carlton she took his hand and pressed it onto her cheeks and cried. Jules she heard Shawn calling her name she turned around and stared at the psychic. Yes shawn she asked wiping tears but without letting go of Carlton's warm hand.. Lassie is going to be allright Jules in a few minutes he will wake up and shout at everyone for making a fuss of him. Juliet looked at him thankfully. Shawn gave a little kiss on juliet's cheek and left the room. After Shawn was gone Juliet kept her head on Lassiter's hand and thought of the scene over and over again.

After a few minutes she felt someone was staring at her when she lifted her head she met Carlton's blue eyes looking into her own. Finally he is awake. She smiled tearfully at him and he smiled back. Juliet was overwhelmed without thinking she gave her partner a careful hug without touching his wounds. Carlton hugged her back. She never felt so happy before. Before she could ask him anything he asked Juliet tell me did that bastard hurt you? She looked into his eyes which were now looked worried. How can he hurt me Carlton when you are there . She replied giving him a soft pat on the shoulder. How are you feeling partner? She asked I'm feeling fine Juliet he answered smiling..you worried me to death Carlton don't ever do that again. But Carlton kept smiling. Ok Juliet now please help me to get out from here I want to catch that son of a bitch. What Carlton are you out of your mind? You just regained consciousness and now you are going back to duty. Oh no partner I won't let you get up from this bed until you are fully recoverd. Im fine O'hara he struggled to it up but clutched his chest when a hot flash of pain nearly made him unconscious again. Oh I can see that Carlton but you are not getting up from this bed she said as she gently pushed her partner back to the bed

Carlton was trying to sleep when Juliet received a call from the chief. O'hara I need you to come down to the station immediately chief vick's voice sounded urgent. Juliet was reluctant to leave her partners side but as she opened her mouth to answer she saw her partner looking at her with questioning eyes. What's the matter O'hara? he asked. Go back to sleep Carlton she said in a soothing voice. They just want me back at the station for something she continued but I was just going to tell the chief that I won't be able to make it. You should go down there Juliet Carlton said I'm totally fine and please fill me in when you get back. But when Juliet started to protest he held up his hand and indicated the phone Juliet rolled her eyes and said 'ok' to the mouthpiece and hung up. I'll be right back Carlton she said getting up and grabbing her car keys but don't count on me to fill you in. What? Carlton said in a pleading voice O'hara please tell me if it's that bastard who killed that that innocent woman who came to me asking from my help I really want to catch him and let him rot in jail for rest of his life besides I'm dying from boredom here he finished with a smirk. Oh really Carlton Juliet said laughingly if you are getting bored I'll just give Shawn and Gus a one small call and they will come down here to keep you company. Oh no need to worry O'hara I'm not bored anymore Carlton said quickly Juliet laughed at him and left the room. As he watched her go an idea came to Lassiter's mind though he hated that idea he decided to give it a go. He leaned to get his mobile phone from the bed side table as he leaned he felt blinding pain coming from his chest. I'm really not in good shape he thought to himself as he dialed the psychics number. Hello he heard Shawn's voice from the other end of the phone ' hey Shawn it's detective Lassiter' he said to the mobile suddenly he was almost deafened by a loud shout. Gus it's Lassie he heard Shawn calling his friend, Lassie how are you man? Lassiter smiled to himself and said the same thing he was over and over telling to Juliet that he is fine. Guys I need your help, he said hating that words… ooohhhh.. Great Head detective Lassiefrass needs our help Gus, shawn's voice sounded excited. Guys can you come down to the hospital I have an important thing to say, and please don't tell Juliet..ok Lassie we'll down there in a jiffy but Gus is having some trouble with his tummy..Carlton rolled his eyes and hung up his phone he knew he is going to regret calling the two immature friends but he didn't have any choice although he hated to admit it they are really good at solving crimes he didn't want O'hara to know that he is investigating this.


End file.
